


Best Impressions

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finally gets to meet Lestrade’s daughter Rebecca and they hit it off immediately, which makes both Molly and Lestrade very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So finally, after not having touched this series in over a year and a half (OMG I AM SO SORRY!!!) I have an update! This is part of my personal challenge to write thirteen fluffy fics for thirteen different ships, and for fic number three I'd wanted Lestrade/Molly and I really wanted this to happen, so I decided there was no better reason than that to write it. I promise I won't ignore this series as much in the future!

Rebecca had wanted to meet Molly at the morgue, but Molly had the weekend off so that wasn’t an option. They decided to go to the museum at St. Bart’s, and Molly had convinced the volunteers to let her give Lestrade and Rebecca a tour of the things that most people didn’t get to see. She was quite nervous at meeting the girl even though Lestrade assured her she was very excited to meet Molly.

She stood outside of the entrance to the museum, smoothing down the front of her dress, a simple turquoise one that was ruffled down the front and tied at the waist. She hoped it wasn’t too casual for the occasion. She had agonized over what to wear for hours the evening before.

Ten minutes later she saw Lestrade lead a young girl who came up to his chest down towards them. She had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, similar to Molly’s own, and she had on a cherry patterned white coat over a pink shirt and denim trousers. Lestrade gave Molly a wave and then came over. “Hey, Molly,” he said, grinning.

“Hi, Greg,” she replied.

“Oh, Dad, you can kiss her,” Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. “Mum snogs _her_ boyfriend like I’m not even around. I doubt you’ll do _that_.”

Molly chuckled. “It’s all right.” She extended her hand to Rebecca. “It’s nice to meet you, though. I’m Molly.”

“I know,” Rebecca said with a wide grin. “Dad’s talked a lot about you. He really likes you.”

“Does he now?” Molly asked, turning to look at Lestrade, who flushed slightly. She leaned in towards Rebecca. “I think it’s sweet.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Rebecca said.

“All right now,” Lestrade said, shaking his head. “Let’s go into the museum, yeah?”

“All right,” Molly said. “I got permission to show you things that most people don’t get to see, too.”

Rebecca’s eyes lit up. “That sounds neat.” She made her way into the museum as Lestrade drifted towards Molly.

“She already seems to like you more than Laura’s newest boyfriend,” he said.

“That’s good,” she said, relaxing.

Lestrade reached over for her hand and grasped it tightly. “It’s very good,” he said reassuringly.

She grinned at him and then concentrated on giving Rebecca the best tour she could. Rebecca looked at everything with wide eyes, taking it all in, as Molly shared stories that all the doctors in the hospital knew. When they were done at the museum Molly quickly considered things and then decided it would be all right to take the girl to the morgue, “just for a quick look,” she assured Lestrade. He grinned and shook his head but didn’t disagree. They made their way down there and Molly showed her some of the equipment she used and told her about the various things she did. She did not, however, show Rebecca a dead body, much to the young girl’s disappointment.

When they were done they made the walk to The Fable, which Molly had said she liked because of the theme. Rebecca was fascinated by the décor and all of the interesting things there were to see, and when they got the menu she zeroed in the burgers & sandwiches. Lestrade chuckled at that. “She loves her burgers,” he said.

“I like unique burgers,” Rebecca said, scanning the menu.

“Well, _I_ like the steak ciabatta,” Molly said. “Especially with some mayonnaise added and some cheddar on top. And maybe if you ask, they could add a little tomato chutney?”

“That sounds really good,” Rebecca said with a grin.

“And they have sweet potato fries,” Lestrade said.

“My favorite,” she said with a nod. “I think I want that.”

“Well, that’s one meal settled,” Lestrade said with a grin. He scanned over the menu. “The rib-eye steak sounds good, but so does the fish pie.”

“They’re both excellent,” Molly said. “I was going to get the fish pie with a side of broccoli.”

“Then I’ll get the rib-eye and mac ‘n’ cheese,” he said.

“Definitely save room for dessert,” Molly said, looking at Rebecca. “They have Eton mess here, with strawberries.” 

Rebecca’s eyes went wide and she looked at her father, who nodded. “If you have room, you can have it,” he said.

“Thank you!” she said, getting up and giving her father a hug. He hugged her back and Molly smiled widely. It was really quite heartwarming. She pulled away after a moment. “I need to go to the loo.”

“It’s in the back,” Molly said.

“Thanks,” Rebecca said. “You two can snog for a minute while I’m gone. You’ve behaved. It’s fine.” She gave them both a smile and then headed towards the back.

Lestrade chuckled and shook his head. “I love Becca but she can be a bit precocious,” he said.

“I adore her,” Molly said with a wide smile.

“I think she adores you too,” Lestrade said. He reached over for her hand and then gripped it tightly. “Today went very well.”

“You think so?” she asked.

He nodded. “She seemed to hate her mother’s boyfriend the day she met him, or at least she wasn’t impressed. I don’t think she smiled the entire evening afterward. The only time she’s frowned today is when you wouldn’t show her a body.”

She chuckled. “Well, you had seemed to not want me to. But later, if you change your mind, I’ll reconsider.”

“She may wear me down.” He ran his thumb over his knuckles. “I’m glad she likes you. It means a lot to me that she likes you, that she wants to spend time with you, because I’d like you to be around for a long time, if you can be.”

Molly blushed slightly at that. “I’d like to be around for a long time too,” she said.

“Good,” he replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll give you a proper kiss when I drop you off at home tonight. I know she’ll be watching like a hawk and she’ll expect it.”

“I look forward to it, then,” she said, squeezing his hand. The day was going quite splendidly, and she wouldn’t even mind if they came up with something else to do to spend more time together. She really liked Rebecca and was very glad the young girl seemed to like her as well. That made her quite happy that she had made such a good impression on her.


End file.
